


Conditioned

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini-fic in which Thor is not an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditioned

Loki doesn’t realise what Thor has been doing until it’s too late; only when they are stuck in the heat of battle, fighting on opposite sides does he realise. All because when Thor throws him down to the ground, he likes it. When he climbs over him, takes his wrists and holds them over his head, he _loves_ it and finds himself moaning not through pain but though pure unadulterated desire. That is when Loki has to stop and wonder why his body responds in such a way. And he knows it is all Thor’s doing. His idiot brother may not be such an idiot after all - or as rash as Loki believed him to be. Yet still plenty arrogant, more so now Loki can see the twisted smirk of triumph upon his godly face. Loki realises now that Thor has been working for years to have this effect. This _control._

“Oaf, let me go!” Loki hisses. Only he doesn’t mean it. Not even a little bit. What he really means is: _tighter, brother, pin me down so I cannot even struggle against you._ Thor knows he doesn’t mean it. Loki knows he knows because soon he is lifted from the ground like he weighs no more than a feather, cast over Thor’s shoulder and carried away from the battlefield, kicking and screaming insults and pounding his fists against Thor’s back, yes, but thee is little desire for freedom in his weakened movements. Quite the opposite in fact.

“Stop squirming, brother,” Thor orders. Loki can hear the smile in his voice and it says quite the opposite to him: _Don’t stop._ Loki imagines how he will squirm when Thor takes him to bed and ties him down with the softest silks. Loki likes silk; he likes the feel of it and admires it for the strength it can possess when made correctly and when twined together like ropes. Thor could snap it in a second of course but not Loki. And now Loki understands his personal fondness for the material and why he simply needs to feel it upon his wrists now. 

*

_“Isn’t it soft, brother?” Thor is rubbing a piece of forest green silk across Loki’s cheek, smiling while Loki snaps his book shut in annoyance; he hates being disturbed. He shoves him back as forcefully as he can manage though he has to admit the silk does feel nice against his skin. Thor chuckles, moves back to him and drapes the material over Loki’s wrist, catching him in the delicate embrace of the smooth fabric._

_“If you like silk so much, perhaps you should be spending this time with our seamstress instead,” Loki retorts, gathering his books with haste and storming out._

_It did not stop there. A week later, just long enough for Loki to have forgotten the feel of silk and Thor’s odd behaviour, he puts on his new coat and immediately feels the change._

_Green silk inlay around his wrists, rubbing with each movement to sweetly kiss his skin._

_“You did this!” he jeers when he next sees Thor in the hall, turning back his cuffs to show him in case there is any doubt._

_Thor laughs, throwing his arm across Loki’s shoulders while they walk along the hall. “Of course, brother. I saw how much you enjoyed the feel so I did as you suggested and visited the seamstress. She was all too willing to adjust your coat before its delivery to you.” Loki snorts, hating to admit that he enjoys the gesture and thinks it sweet and kind of his brother to do something so seemingly innocent._

_Loki has months to get used to the feeling of silk around his wrists, never tiring of the sensation. It almost becomes a comfort to him for in moments of boredom or distress he could be found with his hands in the opposite sleeve, just letting them rest against the silk._

_Then it’s gone. When his next coat is made, it comes without silk. He takes it up with the seamstress only to be told that there is no more silk to craft with in all of Asgard – not until the season turns once more. And strangely Loki’s old coat simply vanishes. He does not tell Thor because he does not want to disappoint him to say he has lost his kind gift._

_He can never understand Thor’s smirk when the older brother catches him with his hands inside his sleeves, pouting for what it now lacks. Loki misses the silk around his wrists._

*

Yes, Loki misses the silk around his wrists. He just didn’t know he needed it in this way until now.

“Thor…” There is some desperation in his voice alluding to his thought process yet he can not yet voice his true desire aloud. That would be giving in. It is bad enough that he knows Thor knows he has already won.

“Do not fret,” Thor tells him. Loki can hear his delight. “You shall get everything you deserve.” Loki shudders, rocked with anticipation and need. Thor could mean anything but Loki knows what he wants him to mean and he knows that while what he deserves for his hand in this battle is pain and torture and even death, Thor will give him none of that. If Thor hurts him it will be because Loki wants it. Because Thor has trained him to want it. And he does.


End file.
